


The masters of cartoon

by ThelonelyOne



Series: Actor!Killian [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, baby Jones, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelonelyOne/pseuds/ThelonelyOne
Summary: Killian is a really popular musician while his wife Emma is a primary school teacher. Their two year old son, Henry, is obsessed with the show The Octonauts and as luck would have it, his daddy is promoting the new season on Twitter and is the synchronously speaker of a new character.





	The masters of cartoon

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspiration was Colin promoting trollhunters, gotta love that man, |HIS CHARACTR IS JUST LIKE HOOK; ITS HIS CARTOON VERSION|) 
> 
> This one shot is also on my account on wattpad. You can find many others there too.

The sqealing could be heard from outside their front door, and Killian didn't even need to see it to know what's going on.

He opened the front door and hung up his jacket before joining his family in the living room and was met with the sweetest sight anyone could think of.

His son sat in Emma's lap and clapped his hands in delight while watching the newest episode of his favourite show.

And while he probably couldn't even understand what the show is about, it made him pretty damn happy. And that made Killian happy.

"Ah, I see someone's excited," he said and and went to give Emma a chaste kiss that lasted longer than intended.

"You know how he gets when he hears the intro," upon hearing his father's voice, Henry turned his head and grinned up at him with his baby teeth.

Killian climed up onto the bed and greeted his son the way he always did, with kisses all across his face.

"Just wait till you hear daddy's voice Henry, he'll probably be a charmer like always."

When she looked up, he was looking at her with a smirk.

That Dork.

"Does that mean you find me irrestistible, Swan?", he murmured seductivley, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"I think that's fairly obvious, and it's Jones, how many times do I have to tell you?", she swatted playfully at his chest.

"You'll always be my Swan."

He cuddled into her side and stroked Henry's hair back.

"Now, let's watch my devilishly handsome self-"

"Oh you mean the polar bear?" He poked her in the side and she squealed, mindful of the baby laying on her.

"Didn't you know that polar bears are really attractive?"


End file.
